


【NCIS】船骸

by sicituradmare



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 17:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sicituradmare/pseuds/sicituradmare
Summary: 401后续，滞留墨西哥海滨四个月的Gibbs为了Ziva的案子回来，之后打算再次不告而别，Tony如何应对再一次被遗弃的现实？





	【NCIS】船骸

他不想去记住Gibbs离开了多久，可能有几个月，感觉上像是一辈子。最初的两个月他是数着日子一天天熬过来的，每天清晨睁开眼睛的第一件事就是告诉自己，Gibbs走了，Gibbs走了，Gibbs走了，数到第二个月最后一天时他放弃了，人们掐着指头算日子是因为有一个等待的尽头，每过去一日就离那个尽头更近一日，而Tony没有，他不知道自己能等待什么。他不知道自己对Gibbs而言是什么。在他心无旁骛地追随他、生死与共五年之后，他以为对于Leroy Jethro Gibbs而言，Anthony DiNozzo这个人是有点不同寻常的意义的，在那些同事、上下级的关系之外，但在他那么容易、比扔垃圾还干脆利落地扔掉他之后，Tony所有的自以为是都垮掉了。他不能相信在他醒来后他们两个只来得及见上一面，Gibbs就二话不说地走了，撂挑子不干了，去墨西哥海边与他的前导师同居过退休生活了。他敢确定海陆的格言Semper Fi不是那样遵守的，一日为海陆终身为海陆，不是说你换了身平民衣服就可以把忠诚责任那些宝贵的信条通通抛弃了，好像Ducky那十来年老友情谊，Tony跟着他那五年光阴，还有像女儿一样的Abby，都只是可有可无想弃就弃的东西。Gibbs的确给他留下了些什么，配枪和徽章，但那不是他的私有物品，他的小组，天知道Tony根本不想要所谓的“这是你的小组了”，哦对，还有锁在他柜子里那一盒子Gibbs不想要的奖章，他拿着它们有什么用呢？或许他跟它们的共同点就是，他们都是Gibbs不想要的，可以毫不犹豫抛弃掉的，就像处理垃圾一样，这真的使他成为了它们的最佳保管人，尽管Gibbs从没想让Tony“保管”它们，他以为Tony处理掉了它们，他压根不关心他是怎么处理的。Abby至少还能有他的联系号码，Tony什么也没有。他不想要他的配枪和徽章，不想要他的小组，不想要他的奖章。但Tony什么也不能说。Gibbs离开华盛顿前的那个夜晚，他把车停在他的房子对面的街道边，在那里呆了一整晚，直到天蒙蒙亮才开走去上班。他什么也不能做。当他昏迷不醒时他不能像Shepard主任那样说“我顶不住了”，也不能像Abby那样惊慌失措，他必须保住他的小组承担起他的职责支撑和安抚所有人，当Gibbs不在时他必须扮演Gibbs，他知道自己演得不足够好但他尽力了，而在他苏醒后他甚至没有办法去看看他，像Ziva那样去提醒他，在他回来后他也不能像Abby那样公然扑到他身上，在他故意喊他McGee时——天知道Gibbs在想什么，那真的一点也不好笑——他也不能生气，哪怕他非常非常生气。从来发火是Gibbs的权利，不是他的。Tony不知道自己是什么，在那些名字、责任、身份与关系之下。

他真的有想过得发生点什么才能让头儿回来。那必须得是什么生死攸关的大事情，像是他感染肺鼠疫那回那样的，哦他并不是没想过，但是Gibbs真的会为此回来吗？抛弃他那幸福的退休生活，在他毫不犹豫地抛弃他奔向它之后？又或者得是他像Kate那样死了，那也不是没可能的。但那不是什么好的想法，因为倘若他死了，那么Gibbs回不回来对他都没有任何区别了，那他倒宁愿希望他能在墨西哥海边愉快地度过他的晚年生活，要是那就是他真心想要的，能使他快乐的，而不是继续在解决没完没了的海军罪案的路途里奔波劳累，还没有他在背后照应。他没想到那会是Ziva。Ziva唤醒了Gibbs的记忆，Gibbs为Ziva回来了，这个进组仅仅一年的摩萨德特工，与Gibbs之间有着Tony所不能洞悉的深刻联系。而在Ziva的案子刚刚了结之际，再一次地，Gibbs二话不说抛弃了他们，迫不及待想要返回墨西哥。他甚至没空跟他道别，没留下只言片语。他甚至打算卖掉他的房子，扫除掉在这里的最后一丝挂碍。他没打算再回来。

再一次地。

“Gibbs会怎么做呢？我一次又一次问自己。我不是Gibbs。我希望是我和Ziva在那里，是我和Ziva被炸死了，我可以毫不犹豫把小组还给他，把肩膀上的担子还给他。”面对Mallard医生那体谅和关切的眼神，有一股难以压抑的愤懑从他的心底涌上来，从他又涩又痛的咽喉里挤出来。

他想起那么长久以后再次见到Gibbs那一瞬间的震惊。天呐，那并不是说他变丑了，他的确看起来变得苍老了，因为长长了的乱七八糟的灰白头发和乱七八糟的灰白胡须，因为过度暴露在海风日照中而发红的脸膛，更明显的眼角纹，还有那双布满血丝而发红的眼睛，他是成天跟Mike Franks那个老家伙混在一起喝酒吗，他看起来简直像来自某个蛮荒部落，像个饱经风霜的老海盗，他出过海吗，他在墨西哥还造船吗。有那么多疑问纠缠着苦楚在他心上翻滚，眼前的形象莫名地使他着恼，这个老海盗剪短头发刮掉胡须就真的能变回他的头儿吗？他再一次地喊他McGee——他强忍住了怒火，还有某些埋得更深、非常深的情绪，竭力想装出从前那个DiNozzo，随即又意识到他面对的不是从前的头儿了，最终他装出了一个模棱两可的人物，界乎于从前与现在之间，但却两头不靠。他多么生气，疑惑，充满了不确定，再次亲眼见到活生生的Gibbs，他仍使他感到无比亲切，心底油然生出眷恋。那早已是根深蒂固的习惯了。

万幸他并没有与Ziva在爆炸里丧生，他仓促地拥抱了他，身体一触即分，不敢让自己沉溺，在电梯间他绷着脸嘴上发狠跟他说“DiNozzo规则第一”，天知道他根本不想说那些见鬼的废话，换来意味难明的一个凝视和脑门上不轻不重的一记敲打，他真正想做的是把他的头儿摁在电梯间的地板上狠狠揍一顿，就像他打通Ziva的手机后听到他的声音，第一时刻窜到嘴里的话是“我要杀了你”，而他把已经噙在齿缝间的它连同眼眶里的热泪一起咽回去了。他的朋友和组员们还环绕在他身周。他不能失控。

他什么也不能说。他什么也不能做。所以Gibbs再一次地抛弃他的时候，他只能像Gibbs上一次离开华盛顿前的那个夜晚那样，把车停在他的房子对面的街道边，在那里呆上一整晚，直到天蒙蒙亮再开走去海军大院上班。Gibbs不跟他道别，一句话也不留，就表示他不能去送他，Gibbs不想要依依惜别的煽情场面。就是这样了。五年，就是这样了。连一对普通朋友终了时都能比他们表现得更像朋友。不管怎么样，他愿意坚信他们两个至少是朋友。

他把头低下去，埋进蜷屈在方向盘上的双臂之间，眼泪浸湿了衣袖。“我恨你，非常恨，Jethro，我希望我在巴尔的摩从来没遇见过你。”他小声地说，眼泪让他的声音含混不清。

“是这样吗，DiNozzo？”

是的，我是说真的。你最终像他一样了。

他抬起头来，Gibbs就站在他的车窗外头，正俯下身来在极近的距离内看着他，又是一贯那种意味难明、长时间目不转睛的凝视。路灯打在他凌乱的发梢，让那冷酷无情的灰白色变得不那么犀利刺眼了。

他们彼此瞪视了良久，Tony第一次终于没有屈服于所谓的无人捱得住的死光凝视，他倔强地对视回去，以一种充满挑衅的眼神，像是在说，“现在你还能拿我怎么样？”

现在他是联邦探员，而他交了配枪和徽章，只是一介平民，要是他再动手揍他，他可以告他“袭警”，就像他在NCIS总部大楼电梯间声明的那样。他几乎要为这个滑稽的念头笑出声来。

然后Gibbs的手伸进了完全降下的车窗里头，打开车门，握住Tony的一只手臂将他拽下了驾驶位。他用的力气很大，Tony猝不及防，踉跄着被他拽出了好几步，才竭力稳住身体。“你要干什么，Gibbs！”他气恼地低吼了起来。“袭警”的可笑念头丢到了九霄云外。

“你在这里干什么？”Gibbs静静地凝视他，好像他真的在意。

“你怎么知道我在这儿？”他不晓得怎么回答，只好转换问答角色。

“我看到了。”

哦，他看到了。Tony沉默，他以为他会花更多时间待在地下室，他的那艘船要怎么办呢，Tony不知道那是第几艘，现在是造到什么阶段了，反正地下室里总得有艘船。那么他是从哪扇窗户看到他的车的，一楼客厅还是二楼卧室？他想着无关紧要的问题，感受到左前臂上攥紧又放松的力道。Gibbs撤开了手。

“进来吧。”他朝门口走去，快到时停下来回头等着Tony。Tony只犹豫了一小会就迈步跟上了。

客厅很乱，堆满了杂物，他们得从四处堆放的障碍物里找出一条通道来。他要卖掉房子，Tony不高兴地想，敏感地注意到所有那些大型家具仍摆在原位，那使他感觉稍稍安定了一点。Gibbs走进厨房，Tony听见他开关冰箱门的响动。他拿了两瓶水出来，递了一瓶给他。

他们坐在通往二楼的楼梯口，眼下这里也许是整栋房子里唯一空旷整洁的地盘。Gibbs没让他下到地下室，Tony忍不住想象那里面惨不忍睹的现状，忍不住问出来：“你的船要怎么办？你不要她了吗？”即使只有龙骨，她也出不了地下室。Gibbs会把她肢解，拆成一条条木头骸骨，然后当垃圾扔掉？到底是为什么呢？所有这一切都比不上墨西哥海滩边的风吹日晒和幸福晚年？他在这里建立了整整十五年的生活，然而这整整十五年对他而言毫无价值，所以他将它遗忘得干脆利落，不，医生说他根本就不想醒过来，不想要它。在他心灵的天平上，他们加起来也比不上他在1991年丧失的骨肉至亲，比不上在墨西哥等他的Mike Franks。Mike Franks早就离开了，而他固执地想把他的记忆往前能回溯多远就回溯多远。

Gibbs没搭理他。Tony又继续说，仿佛自言自语：“你就不能把她拆下来，打包运到墨西哥吗？她是榫卯结构的对不对？你在那里会有个地下室存放她吗，哦，不需要是地下室，我指的是——木工作坊那一类也行，你们可以在那继续建造她，把她……”

“我不会把她运到墨西哥。”Gibbs打断了他。

Tony“哦”了一声。“我很遗憾她再也没有下水的机会了。”过了一小会，他嘟哝道。

他从来没见过Gibbs造的哪艘船得到了下水机会。在造船这方面，Gibbs的不负责任就像他对待他的后三次婚姻和活着的前妻们。

他旋开盖子喝了口水，润了润涩痛的咽喉。这几个月里，好像总有什么东西卡在那里面。他怀疑过是不是得了慢性咽炎一类的毛病，是不是一杯又一杯咖啡的后遗症。他讨厌咖啡，他试过像Gibbs那样喝不加一丁点奶和糖的又浓又烫的黑咖啡，并不是说他以前没有纯粹出于好奇和挑衅心理撬开他头儿的咖啡杯偷喝过一两口，那简直不是人能下咽的，最后他也没能习惯，他妥协了，反正他学Gibbs总也学不到完美无瑕，加了糖的折中版Gibbs咖啡并不是最严重的瑕疵。

“我没有想到会是Ziva。”

他知道Gibbs能听懂他在说什么。

“我欠她的，她救过我的命。”

“Ari。”Tony侧头看他，只有一点点惊讶。

“Ari是她的半兄弟，她杀了他。”

“我想你应该不欠我任何东西。”

在战场上他们相互掩护与倚靠，他当然救援过Gibbs，不止一次，Gibbs也救援过他不止一次，所以他们扯平，谁都不欠谁。Gibbs不欠他。他没有面临过Ziva的处境，尽管在他看来Ziva选择大义灭亲是必须的，Ari与她有一半血缘关系，但他也是恐怖分子，他杀了Kate，还想杀Gibbs和他手下组员，这是没有妥协余地的原则性问题，Ziva不是为了救Gibbs的命才必须杀死Ari。然而对Gibbs而言，他必须得到一个结果，不是他死就是Ari亡，就像十五年前他必须击毙Pedro Hernandez才能继续活下去，不管能不能朝前继续走下去。伸冤在我，我必报应。Ziva帮助他得到了结果。

“你不需要。”

“……”Tony没反应过来。

“你不需要我欠你什么才能让我回来擦你的屁股。”

Tony一瞬间涨红了脸，羞愧与愤怒同时撕扯着他的心。他恶狠狠地瞪着Gibbs，愤懑地低喊道：“别说得好像你是为了帮我忙才回来的！”

“那不是唯一的原因，正如我说的，我欠Ziva一条命，但，是的。DiNozzo规则第一，你不会抛弃你陷身险境的手下。你不会抛弃Ziva，我要是不回来，没准你会把自己、会把大伙儿都折腾进联邦监狱。”

“我不需要你来帮我忙，我不需要你像个救世主一样显灵复活，指点我这样那样，然后又安安乐乐放心躺回你的墓穴里去了。天呐，你真以为你是耶稣基督对吗，Mike Franks阻止不了Osama bin Laden所以辞职退出了，而你阻止不了Abu Sayyaf所以撂挑子不干了，你们都把自己当耶稣基督，认为自己先天背负着拯救世人的使命，必须把每件事情干得尽善尽美，否则你们骄傲自大的心灵就承受不了了。对你来说，整整十五年来你所执着追求的公义比起面对Abu Sayyaf遭到的失败一文不值。因为一次911就推翻了它们全部，你放弃了职责，你觉得无药可救，你觉得什么也不能改变，那群高高在上的掌权者都是蠢货，他们不听你的。对，我知道我不是Leroy Jethro Gibbs，我很努力地去干了但我知道我干得不足够好，我不能阻止Ziva犯蠢一头撞进陷阱，我不能阻止FBI那群蠢货在办公室转来转去查这查那，我也不能阻止我自己犯蠢把大家搭进去，事实上我才是那个倡议者，而Ducky、Abby、McGee和Jimmy他们都支持我。我们没有妄想自己是救世主，我们只是竭尽努力去做，能做到多少就是多少，而即使做不到，因为那超出了我们的能力，我们也不会感到懊悔。Semper Fi，永远忠诚。你以为我没有想过辞职不干吗，这太容易了，但是Ducky对我说，‘你不是Gibbs，Gibbs退出了，而你还在这儿。’所以你凭什么说是回来擦我的屁股，走掉的那个人是你，是我留在这儿收拾你的烂摊子，擦你的屁股。”

他停下来，心跳得怦怦响，好半晌才意识到自己说了什么，他的手指微微发颤，脊背上凉飕飕的，好像和什么凶猛的野兽搏斗了一场，大汗淋漓，疲惫至极，他并不是故意要说这些的，至少不是“谁擦谁的屁股”这类充满怨气的鬼话，他从来没真正介意过这个，就像他从来不认为他们之间有谁欠了谁。他做任何事都是应分的。

“还有呢？”Gibbs只是看着他。Tony的愤怒与苦楚像是石头砸进了泥潭。

Tony愣了一下。

“继续，把你想说的都说出来。”他看他的眼神满含忍耐，就像宽容的父母看着溺爱的闹脾气的孩子。

Tony必须用力攥紧什么东西才能阻止自己双手的颤抖，他太生气了，可他又太疲倦了，没力气生更大的气。在再一次开口前，他沉默了很久，Gibbs的视线一直停留在他身上。

“你从来没告诉过我你妻女的事情，要不是Ducky我永远也不会知道，别这样看着我，也别怪罪医生，我找他谈过话，我只能找他，你得了解你真的惹恼了他，Ducky是个苏格兰人，他不会大张旗鼓地表现出他的不痛快，他也不会轻易原谅你，在某些原则性问题上我们的好医生会是很固执的。我想我们计较的都不是你隐瞒了什么，我能理解这个，你瞧，我也不是事事都会毫无保留向你敞开的，有一些事情我不会告诉你，还有一些事情我不会告诉世上还活着的任何一个人。我们每个人都有难以向他人道的黑暗秘密，哪怕是我们非常重视和亲近的人，因为袒露出来并不能改变既有发生过的，也不能消弭它已然造成的。我能理解这个，Ducky能理解这个。但我们不值得被你纳入做某个至关重要的决定的考虑因素之内吗？我只是你手下的一名探员吗？我不值得更多一点吗？你离开的那天晚上让Ducky送你回家，你让Abby保有你的联系号码和动向，我呢，你把你的配枪和徽章、把你的小组留给了我，你只是这样做了，没有一句交代，完全没问过我，我是不是想要，是不是愿意。你不知道你躺在医院里的时候我有多么恐惧……而你回来时甚至叫错了我的名字。然后你就转身离开了。现在你还要这样再来一次。”

“不是这样的，Tony。”

Gibbs的声音非常柔和。

他握住了他的手，把水瓶从他绞扭着的紧张的手指里解救出来，放置到身旁，他抬起他的下颌，迫使他们对视，他的目光温暖而诚挚，充满了宁定人心的力量，Tony不由自主地安静下来，他望进那双湛蓝的眼睛，被其中的哀痛深深地震撼了。它一定早就隐藏在那里面，那么多年，只是他们从没有看见过，在暴躁、怒气、严厉、苛刻、微笑与含蓄的大笑种种表象的层层掩盖之下。Gibbs不容许被看见。而Tony困惑自己为什么没能看见。那使他联想到残骸，一艘破损不堪、满是漏洞、随时会沉没的残骸。他执着于观察他，从每一处最微小的细节，却独独遗漏了最关键的一处。

“我不跟你们道别，不是因为你们无关紧要，而是因为我不能够。那个时候，爆炸把我的头脑搅乱了，Ziva让我想起了一部分，只有一部分，最坏的那部分，像是Kate的死和她击毙了Ari，我那时候就像头困兽，我的记忆并没有完全恢复，我记得你们的脸，但更多的部分只是杂乱无章地绞缠在一起，我在战场上失去的人，Shannon与Kelly的死，Kate的死，还有那十七条被牺牲的无辜性命，我根本不能呆在那个位置上，我必须得离开，不管去什么地方，于是我就跟着Mike走了。我不能够跟你们道别，我不知道要解释什么，我承担不起那种愧疚，甚至在我还弄不清楚为什么要愧疚的时候。在墨西哥的四个月里，我才把它们逐渐整理归位。Tony，你得明白，Ziva的事并不是你犯了错或者干得不足够好，要记得我在的时候也让你遭到过构陷。你在这个位置上跟我预料的一样称职，因为我正是那样训练你的，我对自己有充足的信心。我回来是因为我作为第三方更容易行事，而NCIS要避嫌难免缚手缚脚，这并不是你能力不足的问题，就像你碰到的那次我得找Fornell来帮我。”

换成任何一个别的时点，Gibbs都不会对他们中任何一个人做这样不厌其烦的解释，不像Ducky，Gibbs从不是能好好跟谁谈心那一类型的，他总是言简意赅，说三分话就希望你能领会出十分意思，他从不愿把时间浪费在过多的言语之上，他是个十足的行动派。

“所以你的意思是，因为我你才不打算再回来？我是说复职，你想说我干得足够称职了，有没有你都一样，你很放心，可以毫无后顾之忧退休去了？就算前一次你说服了我，虽然我还是不十分明白，但四个月后你仍旧这样想？仍旧没有一句交代？”

“你非得让我得到一场退休欢送会吗，Tony？”Gibbs叹了口气。Tony没有笑。

“我留在NCIS五年了，比我之前干的任何一份工作都长久得多，你有没有想过是为什么？我并不是那种在每个单位都能留下完美履历的模范员工，事实上恰恰相反，对此你了解得一清二楚，那么是因为我喜欢这份工作？是因为这份工作最适合我？是的，这些都是原因，但我留在NCIS五年是因为你在这里。我不想要你的小组，我要的是有你的小组。我想过你可能不会再回来了，让你留在墨西哥一年两年，不是说你准会把我们忘得一干二净，但是时间越久，这样的可能性越不是没有，我得做一些事情。我也不会长久留在这儿。”

“你做了什么？”Gibbs微微皱了下眉头，目光变得警惕。他总能飞快抓到最要紧的讯息。可Tony压根不打算告诉他。

“这跟你没关系。”他说，“你不是我头儿，我也不是你手下探员，我对你可不负有告知义务。”

挑衅的极点了。有一瞬间他看到Gibbs眼底闪现的火光，条件反射性地期待后脑勺来上一下，但是没有，火光只一闪就熄灭了。看起来Gibbs记起了他不是NCIS特别探员Gibbs了，他仅是一介平民。假如他们除了曾经的同事再没有别的关系，他是不能拍一名联邦探员的后脑勺的。

他们继续在楼梯口坐了一会儿，对着废墟一般的场景，默默无言，胳膊和腿脚挨在一起。什么也不能改变，Tony想，但是这一小会儿他们在一起。他想起来五年前在巴尔的摩的一个相似的光景。他还是撒了谎。他希望他能和他一直待在这个楼梯口，紧挨着坐在一起，哪怕是地老天荒。但要是不能，那么在五年和从没有在巴尔的摩遇见他之间选，他也愿意选前者。五年，接近两千个昼夜，三十到三十五岁，他的人生里最好的五年。不会再有更好的。他不会再遇见更好的人。他是他的导师，是他的父亲，是他的战友，是他的头儿。他真心实意地敬爱他，亦步亦趋地效仿他，在各个方面他都足以为他的楷模，只除了那糟糕的婚史。Gibbs唯一跌倒的地方，还跌倒了一次又一次。Gibbs从不介意在这一点上自我嘲讽，让他们肆无忌惮地揭他的旧伤疤，嘲笑他的三次失败的婚姻和前妻们，但他从不提Shannon和Kelly，他将她们紧密地藏在心灵最深处，在那里营造了一座无人可以碰触的坟墓，将一部分的自己和她们埋葬在了一起。他永远不会是完整的，一部分的他永远不可能、也不想要得到救治，那座坟墓向内吞噬他，他唯有抗拒和远离它才能朝前迈步，而他又无比渴望退回到那里，和曾使他幸福过的一切永远埋葬在一起。

“吃过晚饭了吗？”

Tony过了足足五秒钟才反应出来Gibbs在问他话，问了什么。“……吃过了。”他不假思索地流利回答。

Gibbs扫了他一眼，没说什么，站起身进了厨房，几分钟后端着一只盘子出来递给Tony，“晚上剩下来的。”他坐回原位，把另一只手里拿着的盒装牛奶放在两人中间的楼梯上。

Tony盯着刚热好的那半块披萨，意大利辣香肠、腊肠、双份奶酪，“你简直是魔法保姆，头儿！”他夸张地惊叹道。

Gibbs转开头去，Tony听见他说，“我不在家四个月，房间里生了白蚁，地下室被污染了，我把它暂时封闭了，客厅和客卧好一些，但客卧不能住人，只有主卧幸免于难，我得把这些太久不用的东西清掉，联系除虫公司的人过来治理。”他的语气听起来不怎么愉快。

“你早应该把钥匙留给我，或者Abby，我们会定时过来帮你打扫。”Tony说。

Gibbs怀疑地瞪了他一眼：“真的吗，你连自己的公寓都像狗窝一样，还能帮我打扫？”Tony想说“那不一样”，想了想，还是闭上了嘴。

“你晚上留在这里睡觉。”Gibbs接过空盘子，顺手拿起牛奶塞到他手里，不是商量的口气。

Tony张了张嘴，又闭上了。

“那我睡沙发……要不然地下室也行。”他想起客厅被纸箱和书籍杂物挤占的那张长沙发，临时改了口，立刻又意识到地下室已然被封闭了。“我还是回车上去吧……”

Gibbs好笑地看着他：“我还没把房子卖掉，我的卧室里还有张床。”

即使在Gibbs偶尔几次同意他借住留宿的当儿，他也没被允许进到过他的主卧室，客卧是他能进入的最接近主卧的地盘，还得是在Gibbs没有访客的情况下。在墨西哥海滨的四个月不但使他有了副老海盗的形象，好像连同他的性格脾气也一起改变了。Tony说不上来喜不喜欢这种改变，好像他面前的这个Gibbs更加有耐性，更体恤人，更温情，甚至时不时给他一种温柔的错觉。也许这样没什么不好，但就是不像Gibbs。

结束晚餐后，Tony不能在饱腹的状态马上入眠，他帮着主人家继续整理了客厅的杂物，让它们更有秩序些，能清楚无误地一眼分辨出哪些要保留着，哪些要进入废旧物品处理环节。Gibbs在10点过后下达了就寝的指令。他找出一套新的洗漱用具和毛巾给他，打发他先进了浴室，又从衣柜里拿了一件汗衫和一条运动短裤出来，搁在浴室门外的椅子上。

Tony在床上规规矩矩地平躺着，Gibbs在浴室里，他听见玻璃门里传出来水流声，整个房间都是Gibbs身上的味道，他非常熟悉的味道，他想过Gibbs是不是常年使用同一款洗发水和沐浴露，这很正常，像Gibbs那样一件海陆的旧汗衫能穿很多年、甚至穿破了还在穿的恋旧又俭朴的老派退伍军人，Tony很难想象他会费心不停地更换洗浴用品，实际上它们没什么香味，即使有也非常清淡，但Tony很容易就能辨认出来。它们在他的嗅觉感官里保存了深刻记忆，以至于四个月后再次闻到，顷刻间就唤醒了他体内与这种气味相联系的所有情绪。他听见了浴室门打开的轻微声响，感觉到身侧的床垫下陷，Gibbs躺到了他边上。

他们的胳膊碰在一起，Tony不自在地向外侧挪动了下，让出了更多空间。他睡不着，心绪紧张而混乱。整个夜晚发生的一切都不可思议，像是梦境。但什么也不能改变。在距离Gibbs最近的时刻，他愈发清晰地认识到这一点，什么也不能改变，Gibbs仍然要离开，他们很可能永无再见之期。他得到了他因为不能得到而怨恨愤怒过的一切，解释与交代与道别，但什么也不能改变。终究让他怨恨愤怒的不是他一句话不留，而是他离开的现实。认识到这一点直让他心如刀绞。

“你非走不可吗？墨西哥就那么好，Mike Franks就那么好？要是你复职，我马上把小组还给你行吗？”他喃喃说，声音小得几不可闻，宛如梦呓。

“睡觉，Tony。”Gibbs轻轻在他头顶拍了拍，他的手停留在他发梢，隔了片刻，变成了更轻柔的抚摸。Tony以为自己不可能睡着，事实是他闭上眼睛，立刻陷入了黑甜的睡眠。

拂晓时分Tony醒了过来，他已经养成了熬夜并且早起的生物钟，那四个月留给他的谈不上好坏的诸多习惯之一。天还是黑的，室内暗沉一片，一个舒缓沉着的呼吸声萦绕在他耳畔，他的面颊紧贴着温热的坚实而又柔软的胸膛。他睁着眼睛等了一小会，等它们逐渐适应黑暗，才爬起来轻手轻脚地拿上了外套，没有惊动睡在另一侧的Gibbs。下得楼来，他小心地在一堆废墟里辨识道路，像行走于迷宫一样绕到了门口，拉开门悄悄走出去，穿过街道，坐进停在街对面的车里。

Tony不知道前一天昼间FBI的老相识来拜访过Gibbs，所以这日清晨当他目睹Gibbs的身影从NCIS总部大楼电梯间出来，胸前挂着来访者的名牌，像往常那样步履矫健地掠过他们身侧，跨上通往主任办公室的阶梯，他不由得吃惊地瞪大了双眼。他的意外不比现场目瞪口呆的任何其他人员更少。

（全文完）


End file.
